starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Invisible Hand
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = ''Providence''-class | klasse = Carrier/Destroyer | fabrikant = Free Dac Volunteers Pammant Docks | eigenaar = General Grievous | lengte = 1088 meter (lengte) 198 meter (breedte) 347 meter (hoogte) | kleur = Grijs/Blauw | snelheid = 2000 km/h | versnelling = 2500 G | hyperklasse = Klasse 1.0 | bemanning = 350 tot 600 | passagiers = 125.000 | vrachtcapaciteit = 29.000 ton 120 Tri-Fighter Droids 120 Vulture Droids 160 MTTs 280 Droid voertuigen | voorraad = 1 jaar | affiliatie = CIS Trade Federation }} De Invisible Hand was een ''Providence''-class Carrier/Destroyer en het vlagschip van General Grievous en de Confederate Navy tijdens de opmars naar Coruscant. Het schip werd uiteindelijk vernietigd tijdens de Battle of Coruscant. Bouw & Uitzicht De Invisible Hand werd gebouwd voor de Trade Federation door de Free Dac Volunteers en de Pammant Docks op de planeet Pammant die door Quarren aanhangers van de CIS was gekoloniseerd. Oorspronkelijk was het bedoeld voor Nute Gunray maar na de introductie van Grievous moest deze het schip aan de cyborg overhandigen. De Invisible Hand was een ''Providence''-class Carrier/Destroyer van 1088 meter lang. In tegenstelling tot gewone schepen had de Invisible Hand enkele veranderingen gekregen. Buiten stond het blauwe logo van de CIS aangebracht op de Invisible Hand. [[Afbeelding:IH_Hangar.jpg|thumb|left|250px|Main Hangar in de Invisible Hand]] De Invisible Hand had een enorme hangar die bij andere schepen was gevuld met reactors. In deze uitgestrekte hangar konden de Battle Droids en vaartuigen zoals de MTT’s worden opgesteld. Deze vaartuigen bevonden zich onder de hangar en de Droid Starfighters bevonden zich aan rekken aan het plafond van de hangar. Deze hangar kon helemaal worden afgesloten in geval van gevaar. De Invisible Hand kende minder luchtschachten dan normale schepen omdat immers nog steeds een heel groot aandeel van de crew bestond uit Battle Droids. Een andere modificatie was de Wizard's Tower met het General's Quarter van Dooku. Dit was een communicatie en sensor pod die kort voor de Battle of Coruscant werd omgebouwd tot een persoonlijk sanctum voor Dooku. Uit deze toren kon Dooku alle veldslagen van de Invisible Hand persoonlijk volgen en ingrijpen. Grievous bevond zich meestal zoals een echte Captain op de brug van het schip. Het pantser van de Invisible Hand was dikker en sterker dan deze op de meeste andere schepen in de Confederate Navy. Via een reeks sensors en antennes werden de Tri-Fighter Droids en de Vulture Droids gecoördineerd, al kon Grievous dit ook doen via een serie van Comlinks. Geschiedenis Voor de Battle of Coruscant [[Afbeelding:IH_cockpit.jpg|thumb|250px|Brug van de Invisible Hand]] Toen General Grievous aan zijn opmars richting Coruscant begon, werd de Invisible Hand toegewezen als het vlagschip van zijn vloot en van de cyborg General. Grievous stelde Lushros Dofine aan als de Captain van de Invisible Hand en liet de brug bemannen door Neimoidians en B1 Pilot Battle Droids. De Invisible Hand werd een soort van reizende basis voor Grievous waarop hij al zijn acties kon overzien. Met de Invisible Hand begon Grievous aan zijn kruistocht richting Core Worlds en Coruscant alvorens het al faam had vergaard in de Outer Rim. Conflicten waarbij het schip een hoofdrol speelden waren het verspreiden van de Loedorvian Brain Plague die een enorme schade bracht in de Weemell Sector en de Battle of Duro. Maar liefst 26 Loyalist planeten werden aangevallen door de Invisible Hand waaronder het bombardement op de steden op Humbarine. De Galactic Republic probeerde de Invisible Hand voortdurend te volgen maar Grievous liet zijn schip vaak wisselen van locatie met het zusterschepen de Lucid Voice en de Colicoid Swarm om de Republic te verwarren. Battle of Coruscant left|thumb|250px|Lushros Dofine Onder impuls van Grievous en Dooku werd de Battle of Coruscant ingezet. Terwijl Grievous Palpatine ging ontvoeren, bleef de Invisible Hand rondom Coruscant hangen tussen alle andere schepen van de Confederate Navy. Grievous vluchtte met Palpatine terug naar zijn schip, al begreep hij maar niet waarom er niet werd gevlucht met hun gijzelaar aan boord. Enkele Jedi waaronder Pablo-Jill probeerden meteen om Palpatine te redden, maar Grievous kon deze allemaal verslaan. Toen Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi en de Open Circle Fleet arriveerden bij Coruscant verborg de Invisible Hand zich onopvallend in het gevecht. Het was Anakin Skywalker die het schip opmerkte aan de grote hoeveelheid Vulture Droids die zich rond het schip bevonden. Anakin vernietigde de de Shield Projector van de hangar en net op tijd konden de Jedi in de grote hangar landen. R2-D2 bleef in de hangar waken om de Jedi van informatie te voorzien terwijl Anakin en Obi-Wan Palpatine zochten en zich een weg baanden door de Battle Droids. De Invisible Hand was ook de rustplaats van Count Dooku die een nieuw duel tegen Anakin Skywalker en Obi-Wan Kenobi niet overleefde. Na de dood van Dooku in de Wizard's Tower vertrok het trio (met Palpatine) opnieuw naar de hangar. Het schip was ondertussen meer en meer betrokken geraakt in het gevecht en onder andere de Guarlara gaf de Invisible Hand er flink van langs. Deze schade werd op een ogenblik zo erg dat de stabilisatoren van het schip volledig uitvielen en het schip serieus slagzij maakte. De weg naar de hangar werd geblokkeerd en R2-D2, die ondertussen een aantal B2 Super Battle Droids had afgeschud, kwam hen tegemoet nadat het trio werd gevangen in Ray Shields. Daarna werd iedereen door Battle Droids naar de brug gevoerd waar Grievous de Jedi met hoongelach ontving. R2-D2 zorgde voor een afleiding en de Jedi konden zich loswerken en de strijd aangaan met Grievous’ IG-100 MagnaGuards. Grievous voelde het te heet worden en ontsnapte via het vacuüm van de ruimte terwijl iedereen op de brug zich moest vasthouden en de beschermende luiken het lek dichtten. Grievous ontsnapte in één van de talloze Escape Pods en vuurde de andere Escape Pods ook af zodat Obi-wan en Anakin niet konden vluchten. [[Afbeelding:Invisible_Hand_fire.jpg|thumb|250px|Emergency Firespeeders blussen de Invisible Hand]] Ondertussen was de Invisible Hand eigenlijk een stuurloos schip geworden dat onder vuur van de Guarlara ernstig beschadigd was geworden. Anakin Skywalker, R2-D2 en Obi-Wan Kenobi namen het roer, maar toen het schip de atmosfeer van Coruscant raakte, brak het achterste deel onder de druk gewoonweg af, ondanks het openen van alle luiken en flappen van het schip. Anakin Skywalker kon nogmaals zijn capaciteiten tonen door het voorste deel van de Invisible Hand aan de grond te zetten zonder daarbij al te ernstige schade op te lopen, met onder andere de hulp van Emergency Firespeeders. De talloze Battle Droids aan boord van het schip waren voorgoed verloren, net als overigens de Battle of Coruscant. Specificaties [[Afbeelding:Flak_Gun.jpg|thumb|250px|Flak Guns aan boord van de Invisible Hand]] Wapens * 8 Flak Guns * 14 Quard Turbolaser Turrets * 34 Dual Laser Cannons * 2 Ion Cannons * 12 Point-Defense Ion Cannons * 102 Proton Torpedo Launchers * 8 Tractor Beam Projectors Motoren * 4 Nubian Creveld-4 Radial Ion Drives Verschijning *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Bron *Encyclopedia of Starfighters and other Vehicles *Star Wars: Clone Wars *Invisible Hand in de Databank *Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections *Labyrinth of Evil – novel *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *The Clone Wars Campaign Guide category:Providence-class Carrier/Destroyers category:Confederate Navy